


smut writer doesn't want to have sex - Thorki

by RRRfermecat



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRfermecat/pseuds/RRRfermecat
Summary: Loki has an online identity that none of his real life friends knows: He's a smut writer and a pornography script writer. His online handle is well known among fanfic readers, certain kinky fetish community and BDSM lovers. Although he is praised for the heated scenes and erotic plot, deep down he avoids sexual intercourse.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	smut writer doesn't want to have sex - Thorki

It all started when Loki stumbled open a NSFW novel he scraped from some sketchy website. It opened pandora's box. Then one thing led to another, Loki became a frequent visitor of some of the most well known soft-porn novel sites. Then he started writing smut fan fiction and eventually got contacted by one of his fellow reader if he wants to join a group of writer that writes script for porn. There, Loki officially involved himself in the pornography industry.

But there is one thing not even his closest co-worker and online friends know: He actually does not want to get involved in sexual intercourse. Loki cannot pin down the exact reason for his avoidance, but he knows sure enough that although he gets really hyped up talking about potential plot for some slightly illegal plot that would definitely spark the joy those lurking in the shadows, he cannot handle sex in real life. 

"If you talk a shot every time I type sex, you would be drunk in no time. But if you take a shot every time I actually perform such behaviour, you would be the most sober person standing." 


End file.
